paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeling Rocky Keen
(Outside the Lookout, Zuma is showing Marshall and Rubble some of his new tricks) Zuma: Check this out, dudes. This is called "The Triple Sunny Side Flip" (Zuma does his flip) Rubble: Wow, that's pretty good, Zuma Zuma: Well, I'm glad you guys think about that. Now here's another one. It's called the "Jump Tuck and Roll" (Just as Zuma is about to do his trick, Skye runs by and tells the pups something about Rocky) Marshall: Hey, Skye. What's wrong? Skye: Pups, (pants) you have to come with me! Zuma: What's going on? Skye: Rocky's gone crazy! Rubble: Crazy? Zuma: How crazy? Skye: Just come with me and you'll see how crazy he is (The pups listen to Skye and rush inside the Lookout. There, Rocky is jumping all around the Lookout while holding a ribbon in his paw) Rubble: Wow, when you said crazy, we didn't think this crazy Chase: Thank goodness you pups are here. Rocky has been acting like this for hours. We don't even know what's wrong with him Marshall: Maybe we should take him to see Ryder Chase: Good idea, Marshall (The pups take Rocky to see Ryder) Ryder: Hmm. Uh-huh. Very mysterious Chase: What is it, Ryder sir? Ryder: It appears that Rocky has a case of silly-itis Zuma: Silly-itis? What's that? Ryder: Silly-itis is a rare disease that causes the person or pup to act all silly. They are most likely to do crazy things like jumping up and down while holding some random object and licking somebody in the face Skye: Ew! Rocky: Hey, look me. I'm juggling pup treats (Rocky juggles pup treats on his paws) Chase: How can we cure him? Ryder: The only way to cure silly-itis is to find a rare flower located in the Ducky Mountains. That flower is the Duck Narrow Petunia. The pollen can be used to make a special drink that will destroy it. Here's a map, this will lead you to the mountains Chase: Thanks, Ryder sir. We'll try our best to get rid of Rocky's silly-itis Ryder: Good luck, pups (The pups set off on their journey to the Ducky Mountains to find the rare Duck Narrow Petunia. Zuma looks at the map to see where they head to) Zuma: Okay, the map says that we need to go to the Giggling Tree Forest Chase: Where is it? Rocky: Hey pups, check this out. See that slide? I'm gonna slide down to the other side and land on that big mushroom. Here I go (Rocky starts sliding down to the big mushroom and starts bouncing and laughing) Marshall: Rocky, quit goofing around. We're trying to find the Ducky Mountains Rocky: Oops, sorry (Chase hears giggling, meaning that he found the Giggling Tree Forest) Chase: I hear something. It sounds like giggling. There it is. I found the Giggling Tree Forest Skye: All right, everypuppy, let's find that flower Rubble: Yeah, so we can cure Rocky's silly-itis (The pups head off through the Giggling Tree Forest. The trees can be heard laughing. Rocky joins them) Zuma: Whoa dude! These trees sure are loud Skye: What?! Zuma: I said, these trees are loud! Skye: Oh! Rocky: Hey, Zuma, you wanna see how loud we can laugh?! I'll go first! (laughs loud) Zuma: Not now, dude (A loud rumble noise is heard) Chase: What was that? Rubble: What was what?! (Zuma walks over to Rocky, to find that the rumble they heard was Rocky's tummy rumbling) Zuma: Pups, it was just Rocky's tummy Rocky: I'm getting hungry Rubble: Me too Chase: I could eat. Good thing I packed a picnic Rocky: Good idea. All this journey stuff is making me hungry (Chase sets up the picnic) Rocky: Wow, Chase. These pup treats are good. I especially enjoy this water in my water bowl. (slurps and then burps) Excuse me (Everypup laughs) Chase: What's next on the map, Zuma? Zuma: Let's see. next we go to... Rocky: Cannonball! (Rocky splashes in the water with a big splash) Zuma: Rocky, dude! I'm trying to read the map! Rocky: Sorry, but I can't help it. I'm totally silly! Blah! Zuma: Ugh! Rocky, please! As I was saying, next we go to.... Rocky: Hey, look at this Rubble: Where'd you get that? Rocky: I found it in that forest. The trees didn't mind if I took it along with us to where we're going. I think they said it was some sort of comb Marshall: Uh, Rocky, I don't think that a cone. That's a bee hive Rocky: What?! A bee hive?! (The bees buzz out of the hive and chase the pups around the forest. The pups run, screaming. Then they run into the lake) Marshall: Phew, I hope the bees don't find us here (The bees buzz away) Zuma: Rocky, have you lost your mind?! You could've had us stung by a bunch of honeybees! Marshall: Zuma's right. Maybe you should just turn around and go back home Chase: Yeah! Rocky: Oh, okay (Rocky turns around and heads back to the Lookout, while looking sad and crying) (Everypuppy else continues the journey to find the Duck Narrow Petunia) Zuma: Now, as I was saying, we go to the Grassy Meadows Chase: Was it wrong of us to yell at Rocky, all because of his silly-itis? Marshall: Well, he did almost get us stung Chase: That is true. But why don't we just give him another chance? Zuma: I don't know, Chase. He could mess up again. And besides, he's the one that has silly-itis Rubble: And another thing, if we don't get that flower, we won't be able to cure it, and he'll be silly forever Chase: Don't worry pups. Rocky is our friend, and we have to find that flower and cure his silly-itis Marshall: Chase is right. We should apologize to him. But first, we have to find him, wherever he is Skye: I saw him turn around in the other direction that leads back to the Lookout Chase: Come on, we have to find Rocky (Rocky is still crying in tears walking back to the Lookout) Rocky: I don't get it. What happened to me? All I did was do a little silly things, that's all. I never meant to put everybody in danger (Meanwhile, Skye flies in the sky to search for Rocky. Then she sees him with her goggles) Skye: Chase, I found him! Chase: Great job, Skye. Woof! Megaphone! (on megaphone) Rocky! Rocky: That sounded like Chase's voice Marshall and Zuma: Rocky, where are you? Rocky: Great now just hearing things (The pups come to Rocky) Chase: There you are, Rocky! Rocky: I thought you guys didn't want to continue the journey with you pups Chase: Look, we never meant those things we said Zuma: Oh yeah, right. Rocky, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and told you to get lost. Can you ever forgive me? Rocky: Of course, Zuma. Even though I did put you all in danger with my silly antics. I never really thought of that. Marshall: Well, Rocky, do you still wanna come along with us? (Rocky takes a brief moment to think about continuing the journey with his friends) Rocky: Of course! All Pups: (cheering) Chase: Come on, pups. We still need to find that flower All Pups: (laughing) (The pups follow the directions on the map, while Rocky makes everybody laughs at his silly antics. The last direction finds them on the Ducky Mountains) Rubble: Well, here we are, the Ducky Mountains Rocky: That looks amazing. Do you think you'll be able to find that flower? Zuma: It does look hard. M-maybe we should turn around and go home Rubble: We can't turn around now Skye: Zuma's right. That mountain looks very difficult to climb Chase: No, we're not turning back. We came here to find a flower and that's what we're going to do. Now come on (The pups start climbing on the somewhat difficult mountain, except for Skye who is flying up the mountain) Rocky: Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain Zuma: You can say that again, dude Rocky: You can say that again Zuma: (laughing) I was just kidding (Everypup continues to climb the mountain until they reach the top. They all stop at the mysterious Duck Narrow Petunia) Marshall: Wow, look at that flower. Isn't it the most beautiful flower you've ever seen? Zuma: Yeah, it is Skye: If there were seeds, I would plant them next to my pup house Marshall: How about us? Skye: Yes, you pups too Zuma: Does anypup have a shovel? Chase: Here you go. I packed one Zuma: Good. All we have to do is get the flower to Ryder and he can get the pollen out so he can make a special drink Rocky: Alright then, let's get that flower (Zuma starts shoveling the flower out of the ground and Skye gets Chase's shovel out and gives it to Zuma. He then puts dirt in it and puts the flower in it) Zuma: Alright, the flower is all dug up. Now let's take it back to the palace so we can get rid of Rocky's silly-itis (The gang head back to the Lookout, where Ryder shakes the flower to get some pollen out for the silly-itis cure) Ryder: Now we put some sugar and milk in it, then we have to shake it up. (He shakes up the drink until it is nice and smooth.) And volia, one blueberry silly-itis cure smoothie, ready for go (Ryder hands the drink to Rocky and he prepares to take a sip of it. He gulps as he does) Marshall: Well, how is it? (Rocky finishes the drink and then burps) Rocky: It's awesome! Hey, I don't feel all silly anymore. Now what's with all this silly-itis business? Skye: Rocky, the only thing that we can tell you is that it's a long story Rocky: Well, whatever it is, I'm glad I'm back to my old self Ryder: You know, Rocky, you may have been silly for a while, but we're glad that you're not that silly Rocky: I'm glad about that, too Zuma: Come on, pups, after that long journey, we deserve some fun. Let's go outside and play at Pup Park Rocky: Now that's an offer I never refuse (The pups run outside, laughing. Rocky stops for a second and grabs pup treats. He then commences to juggle) Rocky: (laughing) Hey, pups you wanna see an awesome juggling trick? (Rocky continues heading out the door) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky